Bonding with Allegra
by JdawgJ5
Summary: Arizona Bonds with Allegra during lunchtime in the AU Eppy 8x13
1. Chapter 1

Thank you thank you thsnk you to my awesome beta!

Chapter 1

It was the morning of Ellis Grey's staff meeting when Arizona saw Allegra Hunt sitting outside the conference room.

"Hey kiddo!" Arizona said with a smile

"Hi Dr. Robbins!" Allegra said watching Arizona sit down next to her.

"What are you doing, where's your Mommy?"

"She already went in there and daycare isn't open yet; I'm waiting for daddy."

"Oh do you mind if I sit with you for a few minutes while you wait?" Allegra shook her head.

"What are you playing?"

"My littlest pet shop."

Arizona smiles, "oh, sounds fun!"

Allegra smiles, "It is."

"Where are your brothers this morning?"

"At my m m 's house."

Arizona just thinks and watches her play the game for a few minutes before Owen comes in.

"Hey Pumpkin."

Allegra looks up "Hi Daddy!"

"Ready for daycare?"

"Almost finished."

"Oh, good morning Dr. Robbins."

"Good Morning Dr. Hunt."

"Well I should probably get in the room sweetie, but, I'll see you later okay?" Arizona says getting up from her chair

Allegra smiles "Okay!"

"See ya later alligator."

"In a while crocodile," Allegra shoots back and smiles.

"Have a good day at daycare kiddo," Arizona says and goes to the conference and Allegra smiles.

"Come on, let s get you to Daycare." Owen says taking her down to Daycare.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the conference room, Callie is writing something in her black leather notepad as Arizona is walking in.

"Morning Dr. Torres."

"Morning Dr. Robbins."

"Um, is everything okay a at home?" Arizona asks setting her stuff down.

"Uh, yeah everything's fine why?"

"I just saw Allegra and she's usually more chatty than that and she was kind of cold towards Owen, did something happen last night that the boys are with your mother in law?"

"Everything's fine."

"Callie "

"Hey, look, later okay, I'll talk to you about it later."

"Okay, lunch you, me, and Allegra?"

"Okay, sounds good."

"Okay."

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, Bailey, Ellis, and Owen all walk in Owen putting Allegra's Gameboy in front of Callie.

Callie stops writing. "Oh, thanks." She puts it in her bag.

Ellis gets the meeting started.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At just about lunch time, Arizona finds Callie in a doctors lounge.

"Hey!"

"Oh good, you're here, hey," she says putting some spaghetti and meatballs in a bowl from a thermos into the microwave.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asks stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Getting Allegra's lunch ready while I wait for Owen to go and pick her up and bring her up here."

"Oh Owen's dropping her off here?"

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"Oh no," she answers, it s not, she adds quietly.

"Well, I thought I was going to go and get her but I just paged him to do it instead."

"Oh," Arizona just kind of looks a little hurt

Callie just sighs and looks at her, "please just don t read too much into this okay?"

"What, no I'm not, I'm fine, and he s still her dad and your ex-husband to be so I'm fine."

"Thank you, Callie smiles.

Arizona smiles and kisses her. "Okay then, I'm going to go and get my lunch up in Peds and I will meet you guys back down here okay?"

"Okay, we'll be waiting." Arizona kisses her again passionately.

Callie moans against her lips and smiles watching her leave the lounge.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arizona meets Callie back down in the lounge and Owen still hasn't brought Allegra up yet.

"She's not up here yet?"

"Oh, uh, no Owen probably got stuck somewhere between his office and the daycare and they should be down here in a few minutes though if that's the case."

"Okay, so what is Miss Allegra having for lunch today?"

"Spaghetti and Meatballs, carrots with ranch dip, a carton of chocolate milk, and a mini water that she always loves."

"Sounds good," she says standing close to Callie. "And what are you having?"

"What we had in the fridge: a turkey sandwich with tomatoes, lettuce, mayo, and a side of broccoli."

"Yum!"

"Oh, what I thought you don't even like sandwiches?"

"W-when did I say that?" she smiles.

"The first time we had pizza."

Arizona smiles, "Well I still like the girl who has the sandwiches. I used to like sandwiches when I was little; it was the only thing I ever wanted a peanut butter and fluff sandwich with no crust which is why I probably hate sandwiches now and that I very rarely ever eat now."

"Huh." Callie says sarcastically, smiling at Arizona.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arizona rubs Callie's back.

Callie moans, Ari-zonahh what are you doing?" She closes her eyes tightly, holding on to the counter so tightly her knuckles turn white.

Arizona smiles and listens to her not realizing that Owen is knocking on the door frame "Uh, hello?"

Arizona and Callie both jump.

"Oh uh, hi Dr. Hunt," Arizona says and smiles like nothing was just happening. Callie is blushing.

"Mommy, Dr. Robbins!"

"Hey Little Miss!" Arizona says picking Allegra up.

"You hungry sweetie?" Callie asks her daughter.

"Uh huh!"

"Well I should probably be getting back to work you, girls have a good lunch."

"Thanks we will," Arizona says and smiles.

"Bye," Callie dismisses him.

"See ya Dr. Hunt!" Arizona says.

Owen scowls and leaves.

Callie looks at Arizona and is still blushing.

Arizona looks at Allegra. "Come on Little Miss lets go wait on the couch," Arizona says and carries her over, plopping her down and sitting next to her.

Callie watches her and smiles bringing lunch over to them and sits down in a chair next to the table to have lunch with them.


End file.
